The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to testing an optical fiber connection.
For testing whether an optical fiber is properly connected to a device under test, the device under test may be installed within its target information handling system and operated under electrical power, in an attempt to activate the optical fiber as part of such information handling system's operation. However, such testing has potential shortcomings, because: (a) in response to error in operation of the device under test within its target information handling system, a precise location of optical fiber disconnection may be difficult to identify, especially if numerous optical fibers are connected to the device under test; and (b) even if the precise location of optical fiber disconnection is identified, the device under test may need to be removed from its target information handling system before resolving the optical fiber disconnection. Such installation and removal of the device under test may be cumbersome and time-consuming, especially if such installation of the device under test is deeply embedded within a complex mechanical structure of its target information handling system.